51 Objects
by GenderBenderLuver
Summary: 51 things about Hiruma and Sena. Prompt Hiru/Sena Rated T for VERY suggestive themes and language. - Drabbles


Ugh, horrible, horrible writer's block. I read this prompt somewhere about finding 51 objects in your house and writing a drabble on them so...

So time to hunt around, this is my first time doing drabbles instead of one-shots or series... so it might be a bit longer than expected. (Actually, it definitely will be longer that normal... Some are and others are manageable- it gradually gets shorter).

Also, I got Microsoft Word at long last (WordPad was my best friend before) so hopefully all those grammar mistakes I made would be lessened!

Some of these are a little too perverted for a twelve year-old to be thinking of... Ehehehe. For my loving and perverted sister.

Pairing- Hiruma/Sena

**Warning: Some Sexual content ahead, Language**

**1- New Moon **(A/N: No offense to my sister and everyone, but I _despise _this novel. Long drabble.)

"Che, what kind of crap are you reading?" Hiruma pointed at the book Sena was reading sceptically.

"Un, it's New Moon," Sena responded and Hiruma rolled his eyes: "Does it seem like I'm fucking blind? I'm asking why the fuck are you reading crap."

Sena raised his head from his book for a moment and pouted and Hiruma rolled his eyes while his index finger and thumb reaching out for the book's binding and taking it away from Sena.

"H-Hey!"

"What would you rather do...?" Hiruma smirked, holding the book away. "Read this, or..." He used his other hand to pull Sena's face towards him: "Spend time with yours truly."

Let's just say that Sena had to throw his book away after that.

**2- Skinny Jeans**

Hiruma could care less about Sena's legs outside of American Football. What he did give a little consideration about was Sena's _ass._

It did make him very happy when Sena brought a pair of skinny tight-ass jeans to school.

**3- Math Makes Sense Grade 6 Edition**

What surprise Hiruma was just how dumb Sena could be when it came to math, hell, Sena couldn't even fucking find the perimeter of a rectangle. But what really made it worth it was being able to get Sena to come over to his apartment and do a lot more things than math.

**4- A Huge Collection of Manga (And one Perverted one courtesy of my sister .)**

What surprised Hiruma was how big Sena's collection of manga was. I mean, it was fucking _huge. _There was a whole bookcase of them, all lined up. When Sena gave Hiruma one shoujo manga, he didn't give a crap, until he found a _very_ appealing photo in-between the pages of all that smut.

**5- A Doll (From Capital EX, a carnival)**

The first date the two ever went to was to a carnival, where Hiruma proceeded to beat every shooting game and win Sena a large doll from all of them- and now they're all lined up in Sena's closet. Which Hiruma finds very disturbing after waking up in Sena's home and trying to find a pair of clothing only to find a giant Minnie Mouse staring at him.

**6- The Tooth Fairy Movie Stubs**

When Hiruma took Sena on another date, they went to the theatre to watch a movie. What they didn't expect was to watch a movie about a husky man in a tutu. Sena had suggested Hiruma try one on sarcastically and in a sexual voice-

Let's just say Hiruma didn't get the sarcasm and Sena laughed way too hard that day.

**7- Napkins (OHOHOHO :D)**

Sena always asked by Hiruma had a huge box of napkins right next to his laptop.

Hiruma always responded: "Kekeke, open up my pictures and you'll see."

Then Sena found out that Hiruma always left his cell-phone's camera on when they do... stuff.

**8- Shooter Games for Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3**

What surprised Hiruma was that Sena could actually beat _him _in a shooter game.

He first tried the Wii, the most realistic one, and he couldn't even shoot one because Sena got ahead of him in a moment. The Xbox 360 Hiruma had blamed it on the controller. The PS3, Sena completely obliterated him.

"Che, fine, let's play _another _shooting game."

One where Hiruma was always at top.

**9- Katekyo Hitman Reborn Manga (A/N: The main character in this manga is very similar to Sena)**

When Sena saw Hiruma reading a manga, he was very confused until Toganou pointed out: "The main character is very similar to you, ne?" Hiruma practically killed Toganou.

Sena pouted and was obviously jealous, until Hiruma smirked: "Still, I still fucking like the real thing better."

**10- Death Note (It's from a cosplay, comes with a book!)**

For Halloween, it shocked Sena that Hiruma would wear a cosplay to dress as Light, the owner of the infamous Death Note that could kill people in an instant. Sena instead, as suggested by Suzuna and some other females, wore a very adorable bunny costume... and instead of bringing a 'Death Note', Hiruma brought his Threat notebook, I guess in some way that resembles the Death Note very much.

**11- College Forms**

Sena was very miserable when Hiruma had to leave for college, what depressed him more was that Hiruma had already selected which university he wanted to go through. But Hiruma brought seventy-thousand dollars worth of tickets to come back every _weekend._

And that made Sena feel extremely spoiled and happy.

**12- My Notebook of Agon/Sena Fan-Fiction (A/N: I know someone will comment on this ^-^')**

When Hiruma found a whole notebook filled with photos of Sena and his previous boyfriend, Agon. He had flipped through some pages and was about to rip them apart until he saw one last page with Sena pointing the middle finger at Agon at their famed break up and Sena kicking Agon in the balls. What satisfied him more was that the next few pages were filled with _him _and Sena, all of which had Sena's comments next to them about how Hiruma was better than Agon... in _a lot _of ways.

**13- Pillow**

Sena always had the habit of hugging his pillow at night, but now he's found a new, comfier and warmer replacement, his boyfriend, Hiruma.

**14- Flowers**

When Hiruma and Sena first had a big fight, Hiruma brought Sena 127 long-stemmed roses, for every week they've been going out. Sena treasure each and every one of them.

**15- White shirt**

Hiruma always loved it when Sena wore a white shirt, especially when he 'accidentally' squirts Sena with a water sprinkler

**16- Window**

Windows haven't exactly been Sena's best friend, especially not when Suzuna came over only to see through the window Hiruma ravishing Sena.

**17- Cell-phone**

Sena always liked his cell-phone, especially when he came home to find Hiruma texting him all the way from college to tell him: 'I love you.'

**18- Gum**

Whenever Sena is chewing gum and Hiruma lacks his sugarless gums (and needs to feed his addiction) he would always give Sena a sweet sugary kiss that leaves Sena apple-red- and he sneakily steals his gum!

**19- Nintendo DS **

Sena enjoyed playing his Nintendo DS very much; he always wants to be the one playing it. But somehow, while sitting in Hiruma's lap who had to wrap his slender arms around Sena to play and let him watch, he didn't seem to mind very much.

**20- Lip Balm**

Sena always puts on strawberry-flavoured lip-balm, and Hiruma always goes: "What the hell is that?" whenever he kisses Sena. Sena would just smile: "It's a secret." Even now, three years later, Hiruma thinks his wife tastes naturally likes strawberries.

**21- Cookies**

"No, this is my last cookie!" Sena whined, snatching the brown bag away from Hiruma.

"Che, why can't you just fucking share?" Hiruma smirked and Sena shook his head quickly.

Then when Sena was taking a bite out of it, Hiruma leaned forward and suddenly kissed Sena, after that, Sena couldn't even taste the cookies anymore and gave them to Hiruma in defeat.

**22- Bathrobe**

Hiruma always had this large bathrobe.

Sena found it very homely, because whenever they came out of the shower together and he was cold, Hiruma would always wrap him against his body together in the bathrobe, of course with his statement: "Ugh, fucking shrimp, why don't you just get your own fucking bathrobe?"

This is exactly why.

**23- An Empty Box**

Sena kept this empty box in his room, it is questionable. But before Hiruma left for college, blushing at the airport, he handed an empty box to Sena saying: "Okay, I blew kisses into them... fucking shit, I sound like the lamest man on earth." Sena smiled at Hiruma: "No, I think it's... heartfelt."

**24- Dog Tag**

Sena found it strange that Hiruma gave him a silver chain-like necklace for his birthday, until he saw a dog tag on it that said: "Property of Hiruma." Sena just laughed, and put it on anyway, after all, Hiruma was only satisfied if he knew that Sena was his property forever.

**25- Apron**

Sena had an apron deep in the depth of the kitchen that only Sena's capable hands have touched- not only that but Hiruma _loved _when Sena cooked with nothing _but _the apron on.

**26- Teddy Bear**

"... fucking shrimp, now that you have me, you don't need this anymore."

"Uh, n-no!!"

"Ugh, why the hell do you need a teddy bear?"

"... Agon gave it to me."

"I'm burning this piece of shit."

**27- Earphones**

Sena loves listening to music, even if Hiruma always asks for an earphone just to criticize his taste in music, suggesting Avenged Sevenfold or Metallica, still, it is fun sitting next to Hiruma.

**28- Garbage**

Hiruma and Sena always fights over who takes out the garbage, they both want to take out the garbage, why? Well, as soon as either one gets back, the person who didn't take out the garbage has to take the initiative and give him a hot steamy kiss (or for Sena, a nice, loving one).

**29- Camera**

Hiruma loved his camera, it was his tool of mass destruction, and it was the beginning of his chain of servants. Another reason he loves the camera was when Sena would take it and fill it with photos that Hiruma didn't know he had taken until he checks it one day.

**30- Bed**

"I swear that this is the most comfortable bed I have ever had."

"Kekeke, do you want me to make it a little bit more comfortable?"

"E-Eh?!"

**31- Guitar**

Sena never thought of Hiruma as one who had a musical ear, but whenever Hiruma picks up a guitar and begins strumming, it's magical, and Sena would always smile, causing Hiruma to smirk back and make him feel all giddy inside.

**32- Piano**

While Hiruma may know how to play guitar, Sena in return knew how to play piano, and Hiruma, although he despises classical music, when Sena sits on his lap and plays a song for him, he feels like it's worth listening to.

**33- Sunglasses**

Sena had developed a liking for sunglasses.

Whenever Hiruma wore one and came home, Sena would practically dive on Hiruma and kiss him- and after that Hiruma would wear sunglasses for the rest of the month.

**34- Calendar**

When Hiruma realized that the day of Sena's birthday was drawing closer and closer, he marked Xs up to Sena's birthday- and Sena secretly added one X just to trick Hiruma, besides, it was always nice to get your birthday presents one day early- and have your husband miss job because he thinks it's a Saturday.

**35- Ring**

The way Hiruma had proposed was very different.

He snuck a ring onto Sena's finger right before he left for college, and while Sena was sending Hiruma to the airport, he hadn't realized that added weight to his finger until Hiruma was on the plane and halfway to the USA, but that was okay, because Sena practically fainted from his discovery.

**36- Dog**

Hiruma loved Cerberus, whenever Agon attempts to try to make a move on Sena, his loyal dog is always there ready to bite the shit out of that fucking dreads.

**37- IPod Classic**

"... Since _when _did filling my IPod full of blackmail seem like a wonderful idea to you?"

To which Hiruma responded: "Protection,"

Sena just couldn't find the will to be angry at Hiruma.

**38- Drapes**

Whenever Sena hear the loud claps of thunder, he would immediately be hidden behind the curtain drapes. Whenever Hiruma came home from a rainy day, he knew exactly where his wife would be, curled up in a ball and asleep.

**39- Sketches**

Sena had asked what Hiruma was doodling vigilantly into his notebook, and when Sena peeked over his shoulder, he just sighed.

"Is sex and football all you can think about?"

**40- Shopping Bags**

Hiruma had asked what that pile of shopping bags was about, but he already had a good idea why. Sena had a huge sense of love. He treasured each moment that he spent with Hiruma- even when they went shopping at an Adult store.

**41- Television**

"Hiruma, why do we have to have two TVs? I see you have a perfectly good one in your room."

"It's for fucking surveillance purposes,"

"Oh, ah, where?"

"... In your fucking room."

**42- Crown (A/N- Halloween purposes)**

Hiruma had a crown that resembles very strongly to what once belonged to the King of England.

Sena never asked, after all, Hiruma would always be the 'King' in his own twisted mind, but at least that meant Sena would be the 'Queen'.

**43- Watch Pen**

It never occurred to Sena why Hiruma brought him a pen that could be used also as a watch... until he was doing homework and the watch suddenly buzzed and he realized it was time for their date.

**44- Plane Tickets (A/N- Uh, this is a different proposal than number 35)**

"... Hiruma, did you just waste even more money on tickets to Las Vegas?" Sena frowned as he held up two tickets, both having a huge 'First Class' words stamped onto it.

"It's for our honeymoon."

"Our honeymoon?"

"Fucking shrimp, will you marry me?"

**45- Saw Videos (A/N- It's one of the bloodiest movies in the universe)**

Sena, despite his timid appearance, reacted to blood really, _really _well. He could care less if a football player got smashed to the dirt and started bleeding (unless it was Hiruma) and when he watched Saw, he actually giggled when a guy got ripped in half. Hiruma was fucking proud to have such a wife.

**46- Backpack**

Sena's backpack had always been raggedy and ready to fall apart- and Hiruma was more than glad to get a new one for him- filled with cameras and recorders and a hand-gun that even Sena could use.

**47- Black Shirt**

Whenever Sena wakes up in Hiruma's apartment, he also needs to fiddle through Hiruma's closet, and always ends up with a long turtleneck black-shirt and no pants- and that just amuse Hiruma more.

"Kekeke, want to just do it again?"

"P-please, no."

**48- A Notepad**

Sena kept a notepad bright next to the phone in case there were important messages. Hiruma was always sure to answer the phone before Sena to deny any love requests from opposing football players.

**49- Science Textbook (Biology)**

"I don't get a single word of this." Sena mutter hopelessly into his pillow in response to him textbook. Hiruma practically smashed his hand onto his forehead: "What the fuck don't you understand? It's just biology!" He frowned.

"I don't get how they reproduce."

With that, Hiruma grinned: "Want me to show you?"

"E-EH?!"

**50- Phone**

"Kekeke, I can't wait until your home and-"

"Hiruma, right now you're on speaker phone and I'm in the middle of a player get-together."

"Shit,"

**51- Photo Album**

"Mom, Dad, what is the photo album?" The little girl innocently flipped through the textbook happily. Sena smiled and sat along with his daughter, pointing at each photo and explaining what occurred on each page. While Hiruma was playing with their son, letting their son shoot random objects with paint-ball guns.


End file.
